jedipathfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Auraculus
Stuff about the crazy lady with the robot leg Initial Disclosures As with many subjects of the Sith Empire, detailed and reliable reports related to Lord Auraculus are scarce and of undetermined accuracy. However, details in this report have been provided by her sibling - Jilem Virgas – who was until recently in Republic custody. This information is considered to be reliable – if anecdotal - unless otherwise indicated. Report Details Born as Kitria Virgas, Auraculus was quickly identified to have a naturally powerful affinity for the Force. Whilst her studies revealed she was not academically gifted, her power developed at an astounding rate, as did the same brutal nature demonstrated by her grandmother – Solina Trahir. Her parents took great interest in her and she appears to have been the more favoured child. Kitria’s life underwent a period of great change however when her mother and grandmother died. Her father distanced himself from everything except his military career, with both Kitria and Jilem being placed under the care of obscure relatives for several years. At some point after this, Kitria seems to have become apprenticed to Darth Vorso. We can speculate that Vorso saw potential in the young Sith and wanted to guide her training further; but – as ever seems to be the case - we cannot be certain as to his true motives. We know though that under Vorso, Kitria became Lord Auraculus, and appears to have become greatly unhinged in the process. Although training under Vorso, when we first encountered her Auraculus appeared to have been allied with Darth Veretik, and actively working towards furthering his goals. In addition to this, she seemed to have developed an unhealthy fixation with her Aunt, Jedi Master Asalinia Virgas. Indeed, she seemed determined to enlist her help in assassinating Darth Fractus; help Asalinia refused to supply, owing in no small part to Auraculus’s increasingly unstable behaviour. It seems we were not the only ones to notice her growing madness, as it was through trying to trace her that our enclave first encountered Agent Crawforde, and through him, Darth Fractus. They too were attempting to stop Auraculus, and on this shared interest an uneasy alliance was formed. Auraculus was finally stopped after a joint Jedi and Sith assault on her personal compound on Tatooine. During the fighting, it was clear that Auraculus had truly lost her mind – performing a powerful ritual of the dark side, ranting about her power, and her being the ‘Chosen’ – although for what she believed she was chosen, and by whom, remains a mystery. Regardless, the young Sith was stopped – we believed fatally. A recent mission of the Gadani enclave however showed the truth of this lie. Auraculus was not dead, but appears to have been revived and sustained through numerous cybernetics. She appears now calmer, and more in control of herself, yet her power in the Force has equally diminished. She is also serving as the apprentice of the very man she had wished to kill – her father, Darth Fractus. Things to Consider Jedi below the rank of Knight are advised not to engage in aggressive actions with Lord Auraculus. Having served under both Darth Vorso and Darth Fractus, she may have in-depth knowledge of the plans of both. Any information she reveals must be recorded and presented to the enclave Council for examination. It should also be noted that she has displayed the use of powerful Force techniques in the past – whilst her ability to wield the Force may be less than it once was, under no circumstances should she be considered any less dangerous. Most recent information Auraculus was last seen on Nar Shaddaa. She is most likely now assisting efforts on Voss to heal Darth Kagin, although we have no firm intelligence to this point.